It started with a song
by spashley08
Summary: Summary: Quinn has always been in love with Rachel. Since that first slushie she threw. The one issue was that Quinn was scared to tell Rachel about her feelings. One big obstacle in her way was Finn Hudson but Rachel wants to focus on graduation instead of love. G!p Quinn (No Finn/Quinn, No Babygate, No Sam/Quinn)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Quinn has always been in love with Rachel. Since that first slushie she threw. The one issue was that Quinn was scared to tell Rachel about her feelings. One big obstacle in her way was Finn Hudson but Rachel wants to focus on graduation instead of love. G!p Quinn (No Finn/Quinn, No Babygate, No Sam/Quinn)

Chapter 1:

It's April at McKinley which means that prom is just weeks away. Quinn Fabrary has finally come out to everyone in school. Not only was she gay but she also had a fully functional penis. That's right Lucy "Quinn" Fabrary had a dick. When she came out, everyone in the school was shocked except for her two best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. After coming out Quinn's confidence was way bigger than it had been when she was head cheerio. This new confidence gave many girls another reason to come running after her. With each girl though there was another rejection all because her mind was set on only one girl, Rachel Barbra Berry. The fear of rejection for Quinn was too great that she never wanted to ask Rachel out. Everyone constantly made fun of Rachel calling her a "lima loser", even though everyone knew she was going to be bigger than anyone in the city. The students in the school found Rachel annoying and hyper active, who only wanted attention. For Quinn, Rachel was a gold star who was going to soar out of this town. Today Quinn decided to actually grow a pair and ask Rachel Berry to go on a date with her. There were big plans about to happen in McKinley today and they all revolved around Rachel Barbara Berry.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but as we go they will get longer and you will want to stay tuned ;) Spashley08 out


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Quinn has always been in love with Rachel. Since that first slushie she threw. The one issue was that Quinn was scared to tell Rachel about her feelings. One big obstacle in her way was Finn Hudson but Rachel wants to focus on graduation instead of love. G!p Quinn (No Finn/Quinn, No Babygate, No Sam/Quinn)

Chapter 2

Quinn had a big plan to woo Rachel because she knew that Rachel loved big grand romantic gestures. One person Quinn had to get rid of first was Finn Hudson. Thank God for having friends like Santana and Puck. Their help was the beginning of the plan that started forming about two months ago when plan Berry as they called it became real. As I'm walking down the hall I see my best friend, "Hey Santana." She sees me and waves while saying, "Hey Quinton." The one thing you have to know about Santana Lopez is that she is extremely blunt and says everything she thinks and feels. The only person that can keep Santana "nice" is Brittany and that's her complete and utter weak spot. "San, are you ready to initiate Plan Berry at Glee Club." "Hells yea I am Quinn, I have wanted to play tricks on King Tub a lot since freshman year." I smile "are you and puck sure you want to distract him long enough to let me sing to Rach and ask her out?" When I see Santana's devilish grin I know her answer. "Yes, we are going to stall him by Puck talking about his big party and then I'm going to come by with some cheerios and flirt with him to make him get aroused to where he excuses himself before he explodes." That thought of Finn being aroused made my tiny boner fall flat. That boy was the worst boyfriend to anyone ever. I know that first hand because of how Rachel talked about it. "Thanks San, this means a lot to me" and with that I walk off in a thought of Rachel and what may happen at Glee Club later.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Quinn has always been in love with Rachel. Since that first slushie she threw. The one issue was that Quinn was scared to tell Rachel about her feelings. One big obstacle in her way was Finn Hudson but Rachel wants to focus on graduation instead of love. G!p Quinn (No Finn/Quinn, No Babygate, No Sam/Quinn)

Chapter 3:

When people saw Quinn Fabrary later that day she was looking rather nervous which made people start talking. It was time for Glee Club and Quinn showed up extra early to ask Brad if she could use the piano for her song and he just nodded and continued about his business. When Rachel walked in she was shocked that she was not the first person there. "Hello Quinn, you startled me I figured it would just be Brad here." I look at her softly "Oh I am sorry Rachel, I just wanted to get here early today and speak with Brad about my performance of the day." Rachel looked at Quinn weirdly wondering what was on her mind because she is never early even to check songs with Brad. Before she could ask the rest of the Glee Club except Santana, Puck, and Finn were here with Mr. Shue rattling on about regionals. "Um, Mr. Shue" a very timid Quinn says, "May I please start us off with a song." Everyone looks at Quinn with a shocked face. "Of course Quinn, the floor is yours." I walk over to the piano and slowly gain my composer before running my hand through my short styled hair. I run my hands over the keys and then start playing the soft melody that I have fallen in love with in the past three months. I can feel all eyes on me but I know one set that is just glistening because she knows what is going on now and she just sits on the edge of her seat waiting to hear my voice. I clear my throat and the words just start to flow out like I'm possessed at this point I'm staring into beautiful brown eyes.

_A drop in the Ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_(piano playing)_

During all of this time we are connected by our eyes and I can tell by how her eyes are that I know I am doing the right thing.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

_Its too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

_And still I can't let you be _

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_(piano playing)_

At this point I'm glancing around to the other members but then I immediately go back to her eyes.

_Misplaced trust in old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_And New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl_

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my…_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No,no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No,no_

_Heaven doesn't see far away _

_Oh,oh_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

As the tempo of the song slows I hit the last note and look at the keys of the piano. Everyone claps and I go to my seat next to Rachel. I turn to her and she's smiling at me. "So I know you know the song is for you…and I want to say Rachel Barbara Berry will you please do my the honor of going on a date with me?" As I patiently wait for her answer I search her eyes and face for any sign of what she might say. At this point I can feel the eyes of the whole glee club on us. "Yes I will Quinn." And I let go of the breath I'm holding and smile the biggest smile ever. "Let's chat after glee about when" I say to her and she returns with her 1000 watt smile I love so much.

A/N: Please don't hold back from reviewing my stories. I want to know your opinions and your feedback and also if you have anything or ideas that you want to go towards the story.


End file.
